Clove's Point Of View
by Kbayjohnson22
Summary: Have you ever wonders what the Hunger games was like from another tribute's Point of view other than Katniss's? What if there were other pair of "star-crossed lovers"? This story will take you into the life of 18 year old Clove Sevina from DIstrict 2. Come live in her world, meet her lover, and the most annoying mentor ever and the tribute she is determined to kill, Katniss.


Part 1:

When I wake up and open my eyes, I just want to go back to sleep again. I have been waiting and dreaming of this day for my whole life, but since yesterday, I have Been dreading it. Today is the day of the Reaping. I should be overjoyed and excited but now it's the last thing I want to do.

Part 2:

Yesterday morning I was extremely anxious to go to the training academy that morning. The next day would be the reaping, and they were doing to announce which 18-year old girl to voulenteer, for who got reaped this year. I have been training for this my whole life. I'm so nervous because I want this so badly. I shoot Cato a worried look and he give me a little wink and I roll my eyes. After about twenty minutes of waiting for the head trainer, Alaska, to announce who gets to volunteer, she finally arrives. "welcome back to training students. And now for the moment u all have been waiting for, Clove Sevina, will be our female volunteer for this year's Hunger Games."She says in a toned voice.

I know I'm grinning because I look over to Cato and he laughs. As I walk over towards Cato I'm getting pats on the shoulder and people are congratulating me. "well hello miss. Victor." he says when I reach him. "shut up!" I say with a laugh "I'm so proud of you. You did it." says Cato hugging me. "thank you." I say "I'll miss you" "well it won't be too long. Just promise me you'll win. Promise me you'll come back to me" "I promise" I say "and no matter what happened you'll still be my Clovey" says Cato just before he gives me a kiss.

Part 3:

"clove can I speak to you for a minute?" asks Alaska "of course" I say as I walk towards her. "there's no easy way to say this" "well what is it?" I hesitates for a secom."well, um, Cato is the male tribute to volunteer this year." "WHAT?" I demand "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? DONT YOU CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL? DONT YOU CARE ABOUT CATO?" I scream "I tried to talk them out of it I did! Their job is to pick the male that is ready to volunteer! And Cato just happened to be the one! I'm so sorry clove." I'm almost in tears now but I'm not going to cry. Clove Sevina never cries. "has someone told Cato yet?" I ask,my voice cracking. "I'll go tell him now. Please say here" she says. I nod as she walks over where Cato is messing around with some of his swords. He is an amazing swordsman. I throw knives. I can throw a knife into a dummies heart blindfolded. We could evenly win. But we would never, ever in a million years would try to kill each other. I love him, he loves me, and nothing can change that.

Part 4:

"Are you okay Clovey?" asks Cato brushing my hair away from my face. We were allowed to go home because we have special training courses in the Capitol. So Cato and I just went to his house. Now we're sitting on his couch doing nothing. "no" I say glumly "I'm not. I hate this. Why should we be forced to do this crap, Cato? It's ridiculous! I mean they're forcing us to kill each other!"

I say "I know" he says squeezing my hand "but we just have to make the best of what time we have left together, okay? But remember, you made me a promise." he says. "that was before. Now make me a promise" I say "and what would that be?" he asks "just try to do everything to win. Please Cato, you're all I have. If you die, and I win, I have nothing to live for." he tries to protest but I keep going "you still have your sister & brother Cato. Chloe needs you, Brandon needs you." I say. "please just promise me, if I,you know, don't make it, you will win. I know you can. Promise me Cato?" I ask "okay. But it's not going to happen. Because I'll keep you safe from anything and anyone no matter what." he says "I love you" I tell him. "I love you" he responds."Clovey?" he asks after awhile"yeah?" I say "when you go to the arena, were you planning on wearing something from your district?" he asks me."no" I answer. I never even thought about it. "will you wear this?" he asks holding out a little silver ring with a red jewel in the middle. On the inside it is engraved in beautiful cursive. It has my enitials 'C S' in it. "yes." I answer "thank you. It's beautiful. Then I fall asleep because when I wake up, I'm at my house in my bed.


End file.
